


sweet little filthy mouth

by luvinursins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry's dad is a dick, I suck at tags, It's Worth It I Promise, Liam is just worried all the time tbh, Louis bottoms, Louis works for him, Louis' in uni, M/M, also Harry tops, anyway, harry's rich, it's a bit dramatic too, larry is real, their relationship is a bit complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinursins/pseuds/luvinursins
Summary: Harry gets up from his chair and signs for Louis to do the same which he does quietly, "What are you doing?" Harry pulls him closer, his hands grabbing his waist tightly, "Liam told you, didn't he?" Louis bites his lip and hugs him just as tight, "Please don't fire him." Harry laughs in his ear and sighs, "I won't. I don't know what I'm doing either, Louis. I'm just as lost as you are." He admits under his breath, "You're not an object and I didn't have sex with you because I could. I-" Louis stops him and stares at him, bringing a finger to his lips, "Don't say it."Harry scoffs, "You don't even know what I was going to say." Louis sighs sadly and closes his eyes, "You're still married, Harry." He brings a hand to Harry's long hair and kisses his cheek, "And I'm just a servant."orThe one in which Louis really needed a job and he finds himself in Styles' mansion as a servant who fucks his boss who's married and very hard to read.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 28





	sweet little filthy mouth

Louis desperately needed a job, and well, he got it. He can't exactly understand how he did it, why they hired him, but he's here and feeling confident about this one. He's a charismatic guy, easy on the eyes, charming - some may say. But jesus, being here, about to meet some of the most richest people in town is nerve wrecking. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he stands there, remembering why he applied for this job in the first place. He's a college law student, struggling to survive in his tiny apartment he shares with his mates, he can't afford to pay for his own meals sometimes and he's well, struggling profusely. On top of it all, just to add more spice into Louis' messy life, his mum is extremely sick, battling with cancer, actually struggling to survive and Louis feels sick, ironically. 

This job is a blessing he can't afford to fuck up and he tends to do that a lot. He got hired as some kind of servant, but not entirely. Sometimes he might be necessary on some trips, like a plus one or something, going around, acting cute and respectful and rich. He's certain this mansion is the most beautiful home he has even seen and he can't help but gulp nervously as he stares, wide eyed, feeling his throat tightening.

He knocks on the door and a beautiful middle aged woman shakes his hand, Ellie, he recalls, from his job interview. In a swift second, she's handing him his outfit, his servant outfit, and oh god, does he feel completely ridiculous. He stares, intently, anxiously, at himself in a mirror, feeling his cheeks heat up. He's fucked. Right away, she tells him to start cleaning up the rooms and the office, after giving him a detailed tour of the mansion. 

Truth be told, Louis hasn't met the person he's working for yet. His job interview was short, simple, intimidating and very impersonal. It seems that whoever this person is, doesn't really enjoy recruiting or getting to know his new employees. He's aware of a name though, Styles, he reckons, Harry Styles.

He starts by cleaning the office, humming silently to himself.

He's been working on some new tunes the past few weeks with his mates back in London and he's particularly proud of this one. He misses home, his mum, even the crappy college tea. He's on a break right now and he can't wait to get back with some actual money for himself and his family since he intents to help them with every single hospital bill. And this job pays good money. 

He still hasn't figured out how he's going to manage to keep the job when the break is over but he needs to think of something fast. 

"I hope the singing doesn't distract you too much, mate." And, oh. 

Louis sighs and kicks himself mentally, nibbling on his bottom lip as he turns around, not exactly knowing what to expect, a funny feeling dancing around his stomach. He's met with green curious eyes, eyeing him, teasing him, almost humiliating him and Louis feels like vomiting, "I'm sorry..?" He asks, titling his head to the side, eyeing the stranger up and down. 

The stranger snickers, taking a hand out of his pocket for Louis to shake. He's wearing a suit, a gold chain and dripping money. He definitely seems important around here. 

"I take it you're the new employee." He says, matter of factly, rudely, almost enjoying himself as he says it. And oh, he's an ass, "Don't tell me the outfit gave it away." Fuck, Louis just can't keep his mouth shut, can he?

The stranger laughed, a dark, low laugh, almost dangerous, sending shivers down Louis' spine. This guy was attractive, tall, strong, rich, "Well, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He teased darkly, "Do you know who I am?" Louis doesn't. He has a feeling he's supposed to know this guy though and this is just a tricky question. 

Annoyingly, Louis rolls his eyes, "Look, I got work to do, I don't know who you are and I really don't care." He prepares to walk away from this conversation, turning his back to the stranger and bending down to get some papers off the floor but the guy is still there, staring, Louis can feel it. For all he knows, this guy could be just another employee and he does not have time to deal with cocky little shits at work or anywhere for that matter. 

"I'm Styles, Harry Styles, Mr. Styles, to be exact." And shit, Styles, oh god, why does that name ring a bell? Oh. This is the guy he's working for, this is the guy who owns this huge mansion, just his luck.

"Oh god, I'- I'm so sorry, shit, fuck, sorry, sir." Louis hurries to say, embarrassed, flashing him an innocent smile.

"Way to cause an impression, Mrs. Tomlinson."

Louis would like to pass away. Harry, Mr. Styles, who cares, steps into his office, sits on his expensive looking chair and stares at Louis, intently, almost smugly, without saying anything else as Louis picks up the remaining papers off the floor, face flushed, "I'm so sorry, sir." He's about to say that he usually isn't like this but he decides against it since that wouldn't be true at all.

Harry doesn't look much older than Louis and for some unknown reason that just makes things a lot more difficult and awkward. 

"I-I'm all done here, do you need anything else, sir?" Louis asks, breaking the silence, praying for a no coming his way. Harry stares and leans back on his chair slowly, putting down his paperwork, "Would you come here, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis obeys, regretfully but carefully, clearly confused about Harry's request. 

"You're not allowed to talk to me the way you did." And he's fired, this is it, "So, as a way of making it up to me, you need to do something for me." Harry states, getting up from his chair, smug smile plastered on his lips while he plays with the gold rings on his fingers. He grabs a random paper on his desk and hands it over to Louis who just stares, color draining from his face as he reads very slowly, "You want me to accompany you to Dubai? As in, plus one?"

Harry chuckles lightly at the look on Louis' face, taking the paper from his hands and back on the desk, "You read the contract, didn't you?"

Indeed, Louis read it alright, but what even is this? He was certain this guy was about to fire him ten seconds ago. He blinks, looking everywhere but Harry's eyes, adjusting his outfit uncomfortably, "So... I've got no choice?"

"That's what you signed up for." Harry replays, grabbing Louis' chin to make him look him in the eye. "You do know that, right?" No, Louis doesn't know. He didn't realise he would be giving his life away to some rich ass stranger, he had no idea that he would have no say in the matter but still, he signed up for this, that he did, there's no denying that.

Averting his gaze from Harry, Louis nods and takes a step back, uncomfortable with Harry's touch, "I guess you're right, sir." Harry doesn't say anything, simply nods and backs away, sitting back on his chair with an arched brow, "I take it you already know where you'll be sleeping tonight?" Louis arches a brow, a bit surprised with the sudden small talk, "Yeah uh- Ellie showed me my room already." He says simply, turning around and walking towards the door, "Sir", he adds, turning to look at Harry. He only gets a nod from him and he's dismissed, going back to his work.

So, he's going to Dubai with a guy he knows nothing about, exciting stuff.

-

He doesn't see Harry until the next morning and he's relieved. He figures it's only for the best, really. He can't quite understand what he's meant to be doing as a plus one and Harry sure as hell isn't helping him. Louis swears he enjoys watching him suffer. He hasn't mentioned anything, doesn't talk directly at Louis, almost as if the blue eyed boy is not there. 

And jesus, Louis misses those crazy nights out with his mates more than ever. Here's no fun, no one bothers to talk to him, even the employees act like royalty. He stands there, staring at himself in the mirror, adjusting his jeans and his tie carefully and smiles awkwardly. One more day to fuck everything up.

There's a knock on his bedroom door and he freezes. Dragging his feet, Louis opens the door rather violently. Ellie clears her throat, holding a shit ton of paperwork in her hands as she steps in slightly, handing one single sheet to Louis, "What is this?" 

"Just read and sign it." She says simply, tapping her shoe on the very expensive looking floor impatiently. Louis arches a brow but does as he's told, another contract, he figures. As he's reading, he comes across a large amount of money for him and he can't seem to comprehend how this is even possible, "Harry's aware of this?" Ellie makes a face, displeased, "You mean Mr. Styles? He knows, he's behind that decision." 

Huh, Mr. Styles.

\- 

"So, we leave in the morning?" 

He doesn't know how he got there. Harry's office smelled beautifully and Louis was extremely impressed with his own work ethic. 

"You're aware that you can't be here out of your works hours, right Mr. Tomlinson?" 

Fuck.

"I-no, I didn't know that, sir."

Harry doesn't say anything. Instead, he gets up from his chair and stands in front of Louis, leaving little to no personal space between the two, "What are you doing here?" Louis feels his breath in his face and shudders, taking a step back, "I wanted to say thank you."

The dim light in the room makes it difficult to ignore the tension building up between them as Harry steps closer to Louis, again, ignoring the clear discomfort on his face and body language. If Louis didn't know better he'd say this was definitely sexual tension or something. He should be in bed or packing his bags for tomorrow but no, he decided to seek Harry by himself. 

"I take it you're happy with your contract." 

He gulps, feeling Harry's hands rest on his hips, "Y-yeah, I am." Harry hums understandably and pulls him closer locking eyes with him. He can't understand what's happening or if this was even implied on the contract. 

"Ellie will pack your things for tomorrow and I want you to wear the suit she gave you." Louis' mind goes to that suit that he intended to escape from as soon as he got it this afternoon, "Oh." 

"Is there a problem?" 

yes, there's a problem alright. 

"No, sir." He answers instead, eyes falling on Harry's lips unintentionally. He stands there, frozen in place as Harry presses his thumb on his bottom lip, pressuring Louis to open his mouth. And he does. 

Harry's finger makes its way in teasingly, carefully, dangerously, "Suck." Louis stares at the man before him wide eyed, wondering what the fuck is going on and what did he get himself into?

He feels Harry's finger on his tongue, pulsating, waiting for Louis' mouth to swallow him whole and there's no way he's leaving this room innocently. Louis squirms under the unwanted attention. Harry's eyes are so captivating he doesn't have the strength in him to just look away so he starts leaving little pecks on the digit, Harry's request flowing through his mind, taunting him, dishonoring him. So this is what he does now? Sexual intercorse with his fucking boss? 

Harry pushes his finger further into Louis' mouth, growing impatient with Louis' internal crisis, "You're gonna do this or not?" Louis has no choice whatsoever. As if he could just say take your finger out of my fucking mouth to his boss. His boss who's paying him a whole lot of fucking money. So, he licks beautifully, eyelashes fluttering as he closes his eyes, grabbing Harry's finger steadily so he can move his tongue as he pleases, might as well just enjoy the most of it, of this. 

Two can play this game anyway. 

He takes the finger back into his mouth and sucks hard, his tongue twirling around the digit as he locks eyes with Harry's green lusted ones, "Fuck, that mouth. I knew you'd be perfect with your mouth." Oh, so he's thought about this. 

"You've got no idea, sir." It was filthy, Louis can admit that. Harry's stare hardens and so does Louis' sucking noises and the growing bulge between his legs. He's pretty sure Harry's hard too, considering how stiff his body is. 

In a swift motion, Harry takes his finger out and turns Louis around, pushing him onto his desk, "You've got such a filthy little mouth." He's breathless, voice hoarse and deep as his hands begin to travel down Louis' body, his breath hitting the side of his neck like a cool breeze, the feeling going straight to his twitching cock. 

And he spanks him. He spanks him, jesus. 

"Be a good boy and go back to your room quietly." Louis turns around slowly, aware of Harry's face standing only inches away from his. God, he must look like a wreck, he feels like a wreck. He makes eye contact nervously, confusion all over his flustered face. Harry looks extremely hot and bothered as he towered over Louis, hands falling down on Louis' hips tightly.

"Don't come to my office again unless I call you or you need to clean."

Louis frowns and steps away from Harry's grip, blue orbs dancing around the room and taking it all in. They were about to destroy this office. He was certain Harry was about to destroy him. But no, he wanted to punish him, humiliate him. 

"How dare you?" 

That seems to shock Harry, who turns back to look Louis in the eye, lips puffed and red. He stares in silence waiting for Louis to continue, almost daring him to continue. Louis doesn't. This is all just a game anyway. 

And he leaves. 

-

He meets Liam Payne the next morning when he's desperately trying to get his shit together and put those stupid shoes on which matched that suit Harry wanted him to wear. 

It's so tight and so blue.

Liam is a bodyguard apparently and he's coming with them. 

It's uneasy not knowing what kind of business Harry does for a living and he's afraid he's not allowed to ask either. 

As he sits in Harry's private jet, Louis let's his mind wonder, breathing in the rich. This jet is beautiful, luxurious and spacious. Almost like a tiny house on a plane. 

Liam asks, again, if he needs anything, out of habit. Louis doesn't answer. He just needs Harry to hurry the fuck up and maybe some tea but he figures Liam can't do that for him. 

Back home, Louis would always drink his tea in the mornings curled up in his couch, watching some dumb reality show on the telly while Ollie sang obnoxiously loud in the shower and Niall cooked his famous Niall breakfast. 

He can't take Harry out of his mind. 

Sexual relations were not on the contract, otherwise he wouldn't have signed it. He's got some dignity. So, what the fuck happened between them and why does Harry think he can do whatever he pleases with his body? 

Ellie comes in smiling, taking a step back so Harry can come in. He's wearing a white buttoned up shirt and blue-ish jeans, matching Louis'. 

Classy.

"Good morning." 

Louis doesn't answer back. Instead, he turns around in his seat to look out of the window. He feels Harry sitting down on the chair beside him, his cologne filling up the air effortlessly.

"How did you sleep?" 

Louis turns to look at him and mocks him. Ellie quiets down immediately - apparently she was explaining something important - and gasps, her eyes bigger than Louis has ever seen them, staring at Harry. 

Harry's hands find Louis' thigh and he squeezes tightly, painfully.

He's fucked, he can feel it. Louis tries desperately to move Harry's hand away from his thigh but it's no use, he just squeezes harder each time. He can't even begin to think about the mark that's gonna leave. So, he tries to be soft, rubbing his thumb on Harry's hand gently. "Mr. Styles, could you please let go of my thigh? You're hurting me."

Harry slaps his hand away and squeezes painfully hard, again. 

"It's time to go."

Louis learns that Harry's a man of few words and extremely insensitive.

\- 

He's feeling extremely overwhelmed when they land, still very much aware of Harry's huge hand on his thigh. He didn't let go.

Ellie starts by giving them directions as they step out of the jet, her hands reaching out to Harry's bicep, who, instead, grabs Louis' wrist, "I need you to behave." Louis stares at him and arches a brow, slightly offended. "I always do, sir." He emphasizes. 

Harry just gives him a look and lets him go as they both start walking beside Ellie with Liam following closely behind.

The hotel is gorgeous and so fancy and this is all too much. Louis swore he was ready for this job but perhaps he was just being stupid and terribly ambitious. 

Anxiety comes like a wave as he watches Harry talk to Ellie. "He's coming with me." Ellie seems surprised, hell, even Louis can't bite back the shocked noise that leaves him. "He's coming with me to my room."

And oh, fuck. 

Louis starts to sweat frantly as soon as they reach Harry's hotel room. Nervously, he spares a glance at the man who he'll be spending his time with, unwantedly. Harry doesn't say anything and reaches for his arm pulling him inside as soon as he gets the door open.

Hotel room. This is a whole ass house. 

Louis stands by the door awkwardly, watching Harry pour some champagne for the two of them, "Why are you doing this?" Harry steps closer into his personal space and hands him his glass of very expensive looking champagne, "Drink."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" 

Harry bites back a smile and sits down on the couch, crossed legged, "Show me how you're planning to talk to important business people tonight." Louis arches a brow and takes a sip, "Is that a kink of yours? Watching me talk to rich men?" 

"It is if you know how to strike a deal, Mr. Tomlinson." 

Louis raises a brow and sits down beside Harry, curiously, "I take it you're here to teach me, sir?" Harry takes a sip and puts his glass down, eyeing him, "Practise on me." Louis lets out a shaky breath and puts his glass down, leaning closer to Harry, "How do you expect me to do that? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do as a plus one." 

"Nonsense. Flirt with me, make me want to listen to what you've got to say."

Unsure, Louis gets up and stands in front of Harry, squeezing his knees so the man would open his legs. Harry obeys, allowing him to step in closer, in between his legs, "You look lonely, sir." His eyes traveling dow Harry's body as he leans to whisper in his ear, "Would you like some company?"

Harry holds his waist closely, pressuring Louis to sit down on his lap as he smirks against Louis' ear, "Is that all you've got?" His hoarse voice sending Louis' body into some kind of ecstasy, goosebumps beginning to appear on his skin, "You were such a filthy little boy yesterday, Mr. Tomlinson. I'm sure you can do better than this."

Louis steps away swiftly and stares at Harry angrily, considering the next words that were dying to come out of his mouth. He walks away to the mini kitchen, swallowing hard, and grabs himself a glass of water, not even bothering to acknowledge Harry's impatient sigh. 

"What's the problem now?"

The bittersweetness in this situation is ridiculous. Harry's staring at him, leaning by the wall in front of Louis with his arms crossed in his chest, gold chain appearing beautifully as he flexes his arms in his now slightly unbuttoned shirt and Louis' having a hard time breathing. He turns his back to Harry and clenches the glass close to his chest, desperately trying to calm down his heartbeat.

"Will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

And he's pulled by Harry, face falling straight into Harry's chest, "I- I don't understand what you want from me." It was simple but honest. He has never been so confused and so fucking messed up over a job, "I'm pretty sure sexual relations were not on the contract, sir." Or sexual anything. 

Harry doesn't answer to that. He just grabs Louis' chin and looks him in the eye dead serious, "Are we going to have a problem, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis stares at him, hazy eyed and almost breathless. Shakingly he breathes out, "You can't do whatever you please to my body, sir. What happened yesterday shouldn't have happened."

Harry's body becomes rigid, an unreadable look in his eyes as his hands search for Louis' waist and he squeezes lightly, "Go find Ellie, she'll help you with the preparations for tonight. She'll teach you what to do."

Louis lets out a surprised sound and sighs, the tension of the previous events already starting to leave his body. He pats Harry's chest gently with a small unsure smile and walks towards the door, opening it.

"Thank you, sir." 

Harry says nothing in return. 

\- 

He has no idea what to do next. He can't exactly leave and even if he could Louis doesn't have it in him to just leave and pretend he never took this job, hell, he really needs this. And to top it all off, he's not done with Harry or with Harry's hotel room today, he still needs to come back. He's still going to sleep in the same room as him, the same bed. 

He's growing so frustrated, so done with all this rich crap, so done with having no one to talk to and no one to tell him what the fuck is even going on half the time.

He needs a drink, maybe ten. 

And he knows, he knows he should be searching for Ellie so he at least knows how to act casual and professional tonight but he really just wants to escape for a little while, get wasted and imagine he's in full control of his own life.

He slams into Liam right away as soon as he steps out of the elevator and curses himself. He's really not a lucky guy. Liam knits his eyebrows together and opens his mouth to talk but Louis brings a finger to his lips, shutting him up, "Please just let me find some place so I can get drunk."

Liam seems to find that amusing but there's nothing amusing about Louis' pain. "I can't let you do that, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis scoffs incredulously, "And why the hell not?" Liam sighs and grabs Louis' arm trying to get him back in the elevator, "I've got orders to keep an eye on you so don't make this harder for the both of us."

"Only if you tell me something about Harry Styles." 

Liam stops at that, taking in the pleading look in Louis' eyes, "Please, I'm begging you. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know who I'm working for and I'm terrified, Liam. Please, I need answers, please. "

"I can't help you, Mr. Tomlinson. I can't risk my job."

Louis' breathing accelerates and he bites his bottom lip, "I thought I knew everything about this job turns out I know nothing. Did you know I have to learn how to flirt with rich old men, Liam?"

Liam laughs quietly, Louis almost misses it, "Have you learned it yet?"

"No, and I don't plan to. I mean, fuck, I should be searching for Ellie."

Liam hums in agreement, "I know which room she's in, I'll take you there." Louis just nods and lets himself be guided and accompanied by Liam, "Wait." Liam stops abruptly and arches a brow, "Do you know if Harry makes an habit of sleeping with his servants?"

The bodyguard almost chokes on his spit, wide eyed, "Hum, no?" 

"Well Liam, you just wasted my time, thank you very much."

-

Harry looks stunning by his side. He's fucking shining in this place, looking like he's worth a million bucks. Well, he is worth a million bucks, probably a billion, Louis supposes. He's also pretty muscled, ah, he can appreciate that in a man. He's holding Harry's bicep as Harry introduces himself and Louis to this people and he's growing tired of this charade fast, searching desperately for a waiter so he can sneak out a drink. 

Louis doesn't look too bad himself, not worth a million bucks good but perhaps a hundred and something. This place is spectacular, a beautiful venue full of stunning rich people everywhere from all over the world. If it weren't from Harry's death grip on his waist Louis would be pissing his pants though, most definitely. 

Ellie taught him everything he needs to know, including and more importantly how he's suppose to talk to rich men and how to sneakingly flirt until they're drooling all over his lap and got no other choice but to listen to what he's got to say so Harry gets richer business partners on his side to support his business and to pay him good money for it. He's not entirely radiant about the idea of having old men touch him but he has no other option now, does he? Part of this money is also his, kind of. 

Harry nudges him and nods towards a man staring at Louis from across the venue. Guess that's his cue. 

"Mention my name when you feel like you got it in the bag." Harry whispers, lips lingering on Louis' ear longer than necessary, "He knows what to do after that."

Louis takes a deep breath and lets go of Harry's arm, feeling quite lost without his safety blanket already, "Okay, I got this, sir."

Harry just stares at him, a light concerned look crosses his face, "I know, Louis."

Louis tries incredibly hard to ignore the fact that Harry just called him by his first name and starts walking towards the man, who can't seem to stop staring at him and he's feeling slightly scared. 

As he reaches closer, the man's face lights up, lips twitching into a smug smirk, "Was beginning to think you'd never come."

Louis smiles awkwardly but soon smirks, getting into character, and steps forward, his hands travelling up and down the man's chest, "I like a man who's patient, sir. I find it quite sexy." Louis hums seductively, feeling the man's hands on his back, dangerously close to his arse.

"I'm just your type then." The man says, licking Louis' earlobe as he pulls him closer to his chest, "What's your name, pretty thing?"

Thing. The audacity. 

"Louis, sir." He answers simply, feeling the man's tongue on his neck.

"Hm, Louis. What a pretty name for a pretty thing." The man hums roughly, "What can I do to bring you with me to my hotel room tonight, Louis?" Hands slowly moving to grab Louis' arse cheek. 

Louis takes that as his opportunity, "Well.." He says, one hand grabbing the man's hand resting on his arse, "Do you know Harry Styles?" The mans hums, "Say no more. He's got himself a partner."

Louis is about to answer when he feels the man's lips on his and in the matter of seconds he's being pulled by Harry, who's shaking furiously, eyes fuming at the scene, "You're done here."

The man scoffs incredulously, reaching to grab Louis' waist but Harry beats him to it, "I said you're done here. He's mine." Louis is about to protest but shuts up immediately when he feels Harry's fingers brush his side gently. He's not Harry's but right now he's relieved he's here even if he's just playing a part, too. 

"Let's go, Louis." There it is again. Louis. 

Harry drags him out of the venue into the car swiftly after that, back to the hotel room. Harry's silent all the way there, Louis' sure he could cut the tension with a knife. He keeps receiving worried glances from Liam and honestly he's worried sick too. Did he fuck up? Was it his fault? Jesus, and he's trying so desperately hard to meet Harry's gaze with no success, he's as stiff as a fucking rock. Louis was doing so good too, the man had already agreed to partner up with Harry, for fucks sake. 

When the car stops Harry leaves the car abruptly as soon as Liam opens their door, not giving a single fuck if Louis was even walking behind him or not. Louis starts to get heated soon after, getting angrier by the second. 

When they reach their room, time stops and the atmosphere is suffocating. 

Harry takes off his buttoned up shirt angrily and throws it towards the bed. His chest raising and falling as he breathes heavily. Louis just stares at him, feeling himself getting more and more worked up, "Harry, he had agreed already. I was doing my job."

It rolls out of his tongue easily and he doesn't even notice how unprofessional he sounds. Harry doesn't seem to mind either. He's shirtless anyway, everything about this is unprofessional.

"Are you fucking serious? You had it all under control is that what you tryna say?" 

"I believe so." Louis answers, stepping closer to Harry, eyes hard and sure. 

Harry looks at him like he's grown two heads and runs a hand through his hair in disbelieve, "You can't be serious."

"But I fucking am. I was doing my job, the same job you tried to teach me how to do just a few hours ago. I don't see what's so different about this guy and what we were doing."

"Watch your fucking mouth." Harry hisses, his nose terribly close to Louis', "So, what? You wanted him to fuck you, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis raises an eyebrow and bumps his nose into Harry's, "We're back to that now, Mr. Styles?" He breathes out, suddenly feeling a little out of breath, a bit dazed with the way Harry's eyes had darken. 

"He was touching you inappropriately." Harry states, his lips ghosting over Louis' lips painfully slow, "You think he was fucking with you? He was about to do whatever he fucking pleased, not giving a damn if you consented to it or not."

"Sounds a lot like what you've done to me, besides, I was doing my job. I wasn't going to fuck him. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't." Harry snaps, turning his back to Louis and bringing his hands to his face as he sits down on the bed, "I just didn't want him to abuse you, I would never allow that."

Louis sighs, sitting down beside him, "Thank you."

Harry lays down with a thump beside him, staring at the ceiling, "Yeah, whatever. You seem pretty upset that I took you out of there." Louis just frowns, letting out a sigh as he falls onto the bed, "I'm glad you took me out of there. I'm just mad because you're just like that guy. Yesterday in your office, you used your power over me, you abused your power. And today, in this hotel room, same thing." 

Harry stays quiet and shakes his head, "I'm nothing like that prick." Louis bites his lip and reaches for Harry's hand, brushing his finger over his thumb softly, completely uncertain if Harry is even okay with this, "Why did you think I would be okay with you touching me like that?" 

The room had grown quiet only the rain could be heard between them. Harry turns his head slightly and looks at Louis, "I'm nothing like that prick, Louis." He hisses threathnely, his face inches away from Louis'.

"Do you know why I took this job?" Harry shakes his head, almost annoyingly, as he stares intently at Louis, taking Louis' hand in his anyway, for some reason, "I usually don't really care about who works for me. Ellie takes care of that."

"I figured." Louis laughs quietly, "Do you wanna know?" Harry gives him a look and squeezes his hand, encouraging him to continue, "I'm a law student, I share a flat with two mates and sometimes I barely have money to eat," He laughs, his smile reaching his eyes, "My mum's sick." He breathes out, "Cancer."

Harry lets out a shaky breath and breaks eye contact, letting go of Louis' hand, "I'm sorry, Lou." Nickname falling from his lips like fine wine. 

"It is what it is, I guess." Louis answers nonchalantly, "She's strong, she took care of me and my siblings when our father left, all by herself. She found out she was sick two weeks after she remarried," he chuckles darkly, lacking humour.

"Why are you telling me this?" 

Louis bites his lip and brings a hand to his face, "Good question."

He hears Harry pull himself up on the bed, his knees supporting his weight as he looks down at Louis. His eyes warm like Louis has never seen them and his hands trail Louis' thigh gently. Louis swallows hard and brings his hands to Harry's chest, touching him with the tips of his fingers, "Is this your way of lightning up the mood, sir?"

He feels intimidated all of a sudden, the mood shifts completely and he can't wrap his head around what they're even doing. He can't understand what he's doing and why he's even allowing this to happen after the way Harry has been treating him. What a fucking joke. 

"I haven't forgotten you know?" Louis snaps out of his thoughts and brushes his fingers on Harry's neck, confusion and arousal hitting him like a truck, "What?"

Harry opens Louis' legs and dives in slightly, his nose nuzzling his neck as he whispers, "The way you behaved today." Louis hums attently, turning his head and leaning forward, brushing his lips lightly against Harry's whose eyes were darker than the night, "I think I've been a pretty good boy, sir." Harry seems to tense at that, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile as he takes Louis' bottom lip in between his teeth, "I beg to differ, Mr. Tomlinson," His hands tracing Louis' side under his buttoned up shirt, "But pretty? That you are."

Flustered, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and pulls him closer, his eyes closed and his breathing sounds completely uneven, "What are you planning to do to me? You're gonna punish me? Like you did in your office?" Harry hums, his breath hitting Louis' cheek as he begins to unbutton Louis' shirt, his free hand feeling his chest and teasing his nipples lightly, earning a gasp and a soft moan in return, "Pretty noises from a pretty boy." He answers simply, "Sit up, I'm gonna take your shirt off." Louis does, eyeing the man before him and feeling Harry's hands push him down onto the bed once again, their naked chests brushing slightly, Harry's cold gold chain sending him into overdrive. 

"You mocked me today, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis hums in agreement, feeling his jeans getting tighter by the minute, "You deserved it." Harry laughs lowly his hand falling down on Louis' bulge and he palms him just for a second, "Did I?" 

Louis gasps quietly, his nails digging into Harry's shoulders, "You did, sir." The growl he hears from Harry almost makes him whimper as he desperately tries to pull the man on top of him closer for a kiss but Harry stops him, "You think you deserve a kiss, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis whines, he fucking whines, and nods frantly while Harry gets up from the bed and starts undoing his belt and taking off his jeans, his eyes never leaving Louis' desperate figure. Louis almost chokes on his spit, eyeing the underline of Harry's cock in his boxers, "You want this?" Harry asks, grabbing his own cock. Louis wants to cry, "Do I need to get up and get it myself, sir?"

"You might just have to do that, Mr. Tomlinson. Come here." Louis gets up, now on his hands and knees, his face dangerously close to Harry's clothed cock, "How do you want me sir?" Harry grabs his chin and makes him look at him, eyes glossy and muscles tense, "You're perfect right here, pretty boy." Louis shivers at that, bringing a hand to Harry's briefs, teasing his cock slightly, he's big blue eyes a bit glazed and overwhelmed, "Are you gonna give it to me or not?"

"Patience." And he's back on the bed with Harry straddling him roughly, holding his wrists, "How about you get a feel of my cock, hm?" Louis just moans, that's all he can do, when Harry starts rocking against his painfully hard groin. Fuck's sake he's feeling so disturbingly damp it's almost embarrassing.

Harry's eyes don't leave his and Louis can't do anything but stare back with his bottom lip in between his teeth, growing frustrated the more Harry's hard cock brushes against his very much clothed one. Thankfully, Harry doesn't sound much better than him, his deep voice rumbles out of his chest like a broken record, his groans filling up the room beautifully as he starts unbuttoning Louis' trousers with his free hand, pulling them down. He taps Louis' hip, signaling him to raise his hips up so he could take off his jeans completely and he goes back to rubbing against Louis instantly. He seems to get lost in their friction and Louis feels like exploding. Harry's hand reaches out to pull Louis' cock out of his boxers as he starts teasing him lightly, checking to see his dark blue orbs and his parted mouth staring up at him, "Look at you, I haven't even fucked you yet." Louis could scream. He lets out a whimper when Harry stops touching him and gets up from the bed, "I want that mouth on me, can you do that, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis gets ups abruptly and brings a hand to Harry's neck and whispers dangerously low, "Get that cock in my mouth, sir." Harry stares hard, deeply into his eyes and starts massaging his own cook, soft moans leaving his precious mouth, "Filthy boy." Louis smiles innocently as he slaps Harry's hand away, replacing it with his own, "I'd say filthy mouth." As he drops to his knees and undresses Harry completely, his cock deliciously close to his face. Without thinking too hard about it, Louis takes his cock into his mouth, his tongue dancing around his member teasingly as Harry grabs his hair, making him take him whole, tears burning Louis' vision as he stares back at the man. His boss, jesus.

Harry's growling as he pushes Louis' mouth deeper into his cock as Louis bobs his head desperately, "Get out, I'm going to fuck you." Louis obeys immediately, letting himself be manhandled as Harry takes off his boxers and lays him on the bed, "All fours, right now." Gulping, Louis does just that, feeling Harry's hands squeeze his arse cheeks and his mouth mouthing his arse, "Look at this, Mr. Tomlinson, what a perfect little ass." Louis chokes out an _I know_ and pushes his arse back into Harry's face, who laughs lowly, "Jesus, the things I wanna do to you." He gets up from the bed swiftly and comes back with a condom and lube, putting some in his fingers as he reaches to part Louis' arse cheeks, teasing his rim with his finger. Louis lets out a shaky breath and moans softly. Harry's good with his hands. He gasps as he feels Harry inserting his finger inside of him and he croaks out another and Harry obeys, letting Louis fuck himself on his fingers, inserting a third one, hitting his prostate seconds after, "Look at you."

"Fuck me, sir." Harry takes his fingers out and slaps his ass in acknowledgment, coating his cock with lube and grabbing a condom, teasing his tip in Louis' hole, "You want this?" Louis just nods frantly as his broken moans betray him. Harry seems to get the message and starts inserting himself into Louis' hole, cursing about how deliciously tight he is and Louis can't think. He pushes back on Harry's dick carefully, feeling himself get filled inch by inch, "Jesus, you're big." Harry hums in return, suppressing another growl threatening to come out, "And you're taking me so well, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis laughs through the pleasure, "You haven't seen anything yet, sir." 

Harry bites his back roughly, his cock completely inside Louis' warmth as he moans loudly, his sounds going straight into Louis' aching cock, "Can I touch myself, sir?" Harry laughs darkly, grunting against Louis' neck, "Now that's not a very smart question, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis whimpers as Harry starts thrusting into him roughly, hitting his prostate everytime and rambling about how _Louis' ass was made to take cock_ and Louis couldn't agree more. He starts to feel himself getting closer and clenches his hole against Harry's cock. Harry keeps thrusting messly into him, his thrusts getting desperate and rougher as he goes deeper, reaching to grab Louis' neglected cock and Louis cums, face pressed in sheets as he lets Harry come down from his own orgasm, Louis' orgasm was too much for him apparently. His thrusts get weaker as he lets out a loud groan and slaps Louis' ass again, taking his cock out of Louis' wrecked hole.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Louis stares at the man's back, trying to slow down his breathing as he falls back onto the bed, "What the fuck just happened?" He hears the shower running and decides to get up, opening the bathroom door slightly as he steps in quietly, "Would you mind if I joined, sir?"

Harry turns to look at him, his wet tattooed chest facing him, "Go ahead." Louis doesn't say anything and averts his gaze from Harry's body as he steps in and begins to wash himself. Harry turns his back to him and does the same, an awkward silence filling up the bathroom. And it's such a pretty bathroom too. 

As they both step out of the shower Harry says something along the lines of I'm going to bed, tomorrow is a busy day and ignores the way Louis' fingers reach for his arm.

He stands there feeling utterly embarrassed, disgusted and used as he lays in bed with Harry's back turned to him. 

-

"Mum? Hi, how are you feeling?" He hears his mum groan quietly, coughing as she croaks out, "My baby, where have you been?" Louis sighs shakily as he stares out of the hotel window, biting his bottom lip nervously, huh, he's in Dubai and just fucked his boss, his mum will be thrilled. Harry's still asleep in bed, soft snores escaping his lips now and then and he almost looks innocent, almost, if it weren't for his naked body under the covers. Louis can't bare to look at the man right now, can't even bare to look at himself. Jesus Christ.

"Sweetheart?" Louis gulps, playing with the hem of his shirt, "I'm okay mum, struggling to understand the rich lifestyle." His mum laughs weakly, he can almost see the glint of mischief in her eyes, "You look splendid in a suit, Louis, I think you fit in perfectly. Is your boss nice?" Well, his dick certainly is but that's about it, "He's okay mum, I don't really know anything about him, we're in Dubai right now actually, you would love this view." Jay hums happily, "No view is better than my son's smile." Louis smiles through tears and closes his eyes, replaying his mum's words like a beautiful song, "I miss you, mum. I miss you so much. Are the treatments working? Have you been feeling any better?" 

He hears his mum sigh, picturing her tired face smiling at him, "I don't know baby boy, sometimes I think so." Louis feels a tear fall, wiping it away swiftly in frustration, "It's just not fair, is it?" He swiffles, shaking his head, "It's not fair that you're suffering so much after all you've been through, I just wanna help you, take away all your pain." 

"Hearing your beautiful voice always helps, my love." Louis laughs wetly, "You're impossible, ma." Jay laughs sweetly and Louis hears movement on the other line, "Who's there?"

"Lottie," She says excitedly, "She brought me breakfast in bed!" Louis smiles contently, bringing a hand to his face, "Tell her I said hi, mum. I have to go now, okay?" His mum hums in agreement as Lottie screams call me you absolute moron and Louis laughs, "Will do. Bye mum, bye sis, I love you both so much." 

As he puts his phone down, Louis feels eyes on him and curses through his teeth, turning to look at Harry, who's obviously staring at him already, his face showing no emotion, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Louis mumbles quietly, avoiding eye contact, "How's your mum?" His body stiffs at the sound of Harry's hoarse voice in the morning, "You were listening to my conversation, sir?"

Harry arches a brow and gets up from the bed, grabbing some boxers on the way to the bathroom, "It was pretty hard not to, don't u think?"

Louis watches him disappear from his view and swallows thickly, looking everywhere for a distraction. Harry's body is doing things to him. He searches for something to wear frantly, trying to keep his mind off the man who wrecked him deliciously the previous night. 

Harry comes back shortly after, dressed casually but in a classy way, the gold rings on his fingers catching Louis' eyes instantly. Louis snaps out of it and stares at him, waiting for some kind of order, he's not sure about what's in the agenda for today, well, there's this business dinner but that's about it. Harry sighs tirely, running a hand through his curls, bringing his eyes to Louis, "Should we order room service? Are you hungry?"

Louis smiles shyly and stares back, feeling small and awkward, "Hum, sure. Yeah, a bit." He rambles, turning to look out of the window again, "Sir." He turns to look at Harry who's body tensed up, his eyes seem darker than they were when the man woke up and Louis sends him a questioning look, trying hard to pretend he's not a puddling mess right now. 

Harry shakes his head and mumbles something to himself, turning his back to Louis, "I'll call room service." Louis just nods and doesn't say anything after that.

Their food arrives forty five minutes later and he can tell Harry's furious but he doesn't say anything, closing the door on the poor servant's face, "What a fucking joke." He murms, signaling to Louis to come meet him in bed. Louis does, sitting down humorously, "Are you always this radiant in the morning?" Harry glares at him and starts eating silently, "It's not even that good, I can cook better than this." Louis arches a brow and searches for Harry's eyes curiously, "You know how to cook?"

Harry chuckles lightly, "What? Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't know how to do basic domestic shit." Louis rolls his eyes and takes a bite from his food, making a face, "This is cold and yucky." Harry looks at him in amusement, shaking his head, "Yucky? What are you, four?" The blue eyed boy knits his eyebrows together and swallows his food, "Shut up."

Harry laughs quietly and shakes his head, finishing his food. Louis stares at him, wondering what even is this and questioning Harry's behaviour, well, questioning his own behaviour too, if he's being honest. 

They don't talk about what happened between them and Louis thinks that's probably for the better anyway. Ignorance isn't always a bad thing, he reckons. 

"I've got a few meetings today before dinner, I'll come pick u up with Liam when I'm done. You can stay here or go find Ellie, whatever you wanna do."

Louis is about to respond when he hears the door close and he lays back on the bed, taking in the emptiness of the hotel room. 

-

He doesn't search for Ellie, he decides to get out for a bit and explore around, sticking close to the hotel because he's terrified of getting lost. He's never been to Dubai before might as well enjoy it. He's not entirely sure if he should be doing this, well, he shouldn't, really but he orders a few drinks from a random place across the street anyway. 

He's not completely drunk just slightly when he gets back to the hotel room. Harry's already there looking at him with a serious expression upon his face, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis snorts, narrowing his eyes at Harry, "What?"

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question but Louis nods anyway, giggling as he covers his face with his hands, "Just a bit." His cheeks tinted with a light shade of red, "How did your meetings go, sir? Weird, right? You fucked me yesterday and I still call you sir, ridiculous." Harry stare hardens and he bites his bottom lip, shaking his head, "You should go see Ellie, she's gonna get you ready for dinner and I expect you to sober up, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, your majesty, whatever. You do whatever you want to me and to my body and then act like nothing happened must be the rich lifestyle or something, I don't know how that works. And you're my boss too, what a fucking joke."

Harry clenches his fist and sighs, staring at the boy before him who keeps rambling about how he doesn't understand rich people and how Dubai is a pretty great place to party. Gently, Harry leads Louis to Ellie's hotel room who quickly tells him he'll be fine, I'll take care of him, Louis just snickers in return, waving Harry goodbye. 

Ellie gives him a glass of water and starts searching for Louis' suit for tonight, ordering him to drink his water and never pull this shit again. Louis doesn't like her, there's something about her he can't quite put his finger on but he does as he's told, aware that Harry's pissed at him. 

After about half an hour later, Louis' feeling a bit more like himself and less drunk as he stares at himself in a mirror. He looks good, can't deny that, Ellie's done a pretty good job. Harry shows up shortly after, looking incredible as expected. He doesn't glance at Louis, only tells him he's ready to go and Louis frowns, walking past him and into the car in silence. 

The restaurant is huge, he can't even begin to understand how much this place costs. He feels Harry's hand on his back as they both walk to the table, rich important faces already staring at them and Louis bites his lip anxiously, feeling a bit out of breath, "Go on, sit." Harry whispers, sitting down on his chair. 

Louis looks around the table and sits down on his comfy fancy chair. His eyes fall on that guy, the guy who kissed him yesterday who's smirking at him and wiggling his eyebrows. Disgusting but he kept his word, he'll give him that. 

"So, we're all ready to talk numbers?" Harry says after some small talk with everyone, taking a bite from his food. Louis looks at him, actually looks at him and the man seems so confident and experienced but so fucking young too. 

"I'm ready for that little pretty thing to come to my hotel room tonight, that's what I'm ready for." The table goes quiet and Louis sees Harry clench the fork way too tightly in his hand as he glares at the man before him. Seriously that guy has no manners, "What has got you so worked up, Styles? It's not like you owe him."

"He's not a prostitute, Evans." The guy, Evans, laughed amusedly, locking eyes with Louis, "What do you say, sweet thing? My room after this?" 

Louis gulps nervously, his hand reaching for Harry's fingers under the table, squeezing them, "He's not interested, Evans. Let it go." Harry's voice is rigid and sure as he slaps Louis' hand away from his. Saddened, Louis brings his hands to his lap. Harry asks again if everyone's ready to start talking numbers but Louis stops paying attention. He's suffocating in here and he just wants to leave. 

"So, Styles? How's your wife?" Louis freezes, his eyes wide as the overwhelming feeling of crippling anxiety rushes through him. His wife, Harry is married. He's got a wife and he fucked Louis yesterday in his hotel room. He fucked Louis senseless and he's got a fucking wife. He glances at Harry, his eyes searching desperately for some kind of smile line indicating that this is all a sick joke and he's single but the man's face is serious and shows no emotion.

"She's fine, Evans." 

It felt like a bullet. Louis' breathing starts to become elaborated and he excuses himself, running straight to the bathroom to throw up, his body shaking and his mind feels like a war zone. He hears Liam calling for him and asking if he needs anything and he just wants to tell him to sincerely fuck off. He can't deal with this right now. He can't do this. 

He steps out of his stall and walks towards the sink, washing his face, aware of Liam's big eyes staring at him and studying his every move, "What do you want, Liam?" The man sighs and crosses his arms in his chest, "It's my job to keep an eye on you."

"No, you work for Harry Styles, not me." Liam laughs lightly, bringing a hand to Louis' shoulder, "Yeah well, he pays me to look out for you." Louis shakes his head, staring at himself in the mirror, feeling disgustingly worse than he did yesterday and this morning, "Did you know he has a wife, Liam?"

Liam frowns, squeezing Louis' shoulder, "Of course, I-Mr. Tomlinson, what happened? You look quite pale." Louis gives him a small smile and locks eyes with the bodyguard sadly, "Harry happened." 

He comes back to the table shortly after his anxiety attack dies down and sits back down, not even bothering to glance at Harry who suddenly seems very interested in Louis as he rushly tries to grab his thigh under the table. Louis slaps his hand away roughly and whispers threatenly, "Don't you fucking dare." Harry doesn't move and forces a smile, thanking everyone for coming and for being a part of his business. Louis does the same as they both start to get up and leave. 

Louis doesn't say a word when they step into the hotel room. He heads straight to the bathroom and changes into a t-shirt shakingly. He gets out after a quick cry and throws himself onto the bed as he squeezes his eyes shut, "Louis I-" "No, fuck you." His eyes open angrily and he stares at the man before him who's standing on the doorway, a faint light covering his face, "Fuck you, Harry."

Harry sighs and walks towards him, his eyes never leaving Louis', "Don't you dare come any closer, I swear I'll scream." The man stops and lifts his hands in surrender, "I won't, I'll stay here." 

Louis eyes him in frustration as the tears start to form in his eyes, "I feel fucking disgusting. You think you can do anything you want, Harry? You're the king of the fucking world, huh? You're so rich everybody wants you? You think you can use me the way you did? Who the fuck do you think you are? You're married, you're fucking married I-" He lets out a sob, bringing a hand to his mouth, "I'm gonna throw up." 

As Louis begins to get up from the bed, Harry moves closer with a blank stare, his lanky figure towering over Louis like he's done so many other times before. "I don't know what you're doing but you need to step back." Louis whispers quietly, taking a step back himself. That doesn't stop Harry though, who just keeps coming closer into his personal space, his hands falling down on Louis' hips, pulling him closer, "Harry, I'm serious, I will scream I-" Gentle lips catch Louis by surprise as he lets a few tears fall into the kiss, feeling weak and incredibly vulnerable in Harry's hold, "Fuck." He whimpers after one last peck on the lips, grabbing Harry's shirt tightly, "Fuck you, Harry."

-

He feels like absolute shit the moment he opens his eyes. His tear stained face is swollen and his lips are redder than he ever thought was possible. He spares a glance at Harry's figure in bed, wrapped up in sheets and reminisces about their kiss last night. His stomach turns, anxiety kicking him in the balls as he tries to digest as hard as he can everything that's happened here between them so far.

Louis gets up swiftly from the bed, feeling slightly dizzy, and starts getting dressed to keep his mind occupied for a few minutes, nervously waiting for Harry to wake up so they can leave. Manchester feels like ages away, these two days sucked the life out of him and he's not looking forward to dealing with Harry's hands, body and voice on their way home. Home. He feels homesick, his mum's laugh stuck in his head on repeat and he can't think. 

Harry's Manchester mansion feels like hell now, he doesn't want to go back but he doesn't want to stay here either. He's not in love with the man but he feels so disappointed in himself for allowing this to ever happen, he can't even imagine Harry's wife finding out, that in itself would tear his heart apart and he already feels tired enough. 

"What are you doing awake so early?" Harry's voice cuts his distraction short and Louis feels his body trembling, reacting on its own. He shrugs, his back turned to his boss as he picks up one of his dirty socks off the floor, "I couldn't sleep."

He hears Harry getting up and walking towards him and he stays still, playing with the sock on his hand. Harry's hand stops on his back and he starts rubbing circles with his finger gently, humming some stupid song under his breath, "Harry, please stop."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Louis." 

Louis raises a brow and scoffs sarcastically, shaking his head and stepping away from Harry's touch, "You did everything wrong. You're married, what do you think you're even doing? Who do you even think I am? Some boy toy to you? I'm nothing to you. I'm your servant, that's all I am and that's all I'll ever be. You're married, act like it." Harry nods and steps away from him with his head low, "You're not some boy toy, Louis." 

"Right. Look, she's your wife, I don't know who she is, hell, I don't even know who you are but you married her and I'm sure she loves you and I can't believe you cheated on her with me, Harry. I let you do it. I let you use me and abuse me since I accepted this fucking job but I'm done. I'm done playing games and I'm done being a fucking puppet. No money is worth this stress."

Harry looks up suddenly, his eyes dark and slightly enraged as he laughs darkly, "So what? You fucked me for money?" Louis gasps, confusion expressed all over his face, "For fucks sake Harry, is that really what you care about? Why did you fuck me, huh?" Harry shakes his head and starts walking towards the bathroom but Louis stops him, his hand squeezing his bicep, keeping the bigger man in place, "Answer me." 

"No, you answer me. Did you have sex with me for money?" Louis bites his lip and pulls Harry's arm so he turns around, locking eyes with Louis' blue orbs, "No, It wasn't for the money, Harry. I didn't even know what was happening when we started I-" He takes a breath, tears clouding his vision, "You made me feel good. I needed to feel good, I needed to feel like someone was taking care of me. I needed to feel you closer and wanted desperately to figure you out. You're a mystery, you've been a mystery since the very first day, Harry. I wanted to understand why you behave the way you do towards me. I wanted to understand what you want from me. I wanted to understand you."

Harry stays quiet and averts Louis' gaze, bringing a hand to his face, "I'm not worth it, Louis." He sighs, shaking his head, "You deserve better than this, I'll pay you anyway if you decide to leave."

Louis doesn't answers to that, his eyes following the man's back as he enters the bathroom to take a shower, a million questions running around his mind as he waits for Ellie to come and tell them it's time to go. 

-

It's so incredibly quiet when they land. Manchester is also quite chilly, Louis notices, as the goosebumps make their way up to his skin. He's struggling profusely to calm his heartbeat down as he glances at Harry who looks conflicted and anxious as he walks towards the front door and steps inside his home, completely ignoring Louis, who follows closely behind with Liam watching him intently. 

Louis sighs in frustration and looks at Liam with a small smile playing on his lips, "Liam, would you fancy a beer?" Liam laughs and shakes his head, patting Louis' shoulder, "You got this, go to your room and sleep it off, Louis. Mr. Styles is probably gonna do the same and so is Ellie." 

Louis stops and stares at the empty hall, searching for Harry's figure everywhere. The man left to his room already at least, "Liam, I'm in some deep shit, you know? I don't even know if I should be talking to you about any of this I-" Liam stops him, wide eyed and pulls him to the patio. It's the first time Louis actually pays attention to it, honestly. Pretty big, pretty fancy and pretty pool, "Liam, I need to talk to someone, I'm driving myself insane." Liam takes a cigarette out and gives one to Louis, who takes it, "You smoke?" Louis sighs, lighting it, "Only when I'm stressed."

Liam nods and lights his, bringing it to his mouth, "What's going on with you?"

Louis stares ahead, blowing some smoke out and closes his eyes, "I need you to keep this a secret. I know we're not exactly friends but I feel like I can trust you." Liam raises a brow but nods nonetheless, "Of course, you can confide in me."

"Okay, great." Louis says casually, "How long have you been working for Harry?" Liam hums and shakes his head, "Five years I think." Louis nods and swallows thickly, "Am I the first servant that also goes to business parties and fancy dinners?"

"Of course not, Louis." Liam laughs lightly, "It's been this way since forever I think." Louis makes a face and finishes his cigarette, "Why doesn't he take his wife with him? Wouldn't that be more appropriate?" Liam hums in agreement, finishing his cigarette, "It would, yeah. But those parties can go wrong very fast, Louis." He says quietly, "It's a trade. The servant for a business deal."

Louis arches a brow and stares at Liam, "What the fuck? What do you mean, Liam?" The bodyguard opens his mouth but closes it hesitantly, "Liam, please. Tell me." Liam stares at him and sighs, "It's a trade. Usually the servant is given to this people and I guess you can figure out what happens to them. Anyway, it's a deal. The servant for a business deal or partnership, whatever you wanna call it." Louis gasps, feeling his face burn, "So, almost like prostitution but fancier?"

Liam grimaces and nods, "Yeah, I guess that's what it is." Louis makes a disgusted noise and stares at Liam in disbelief, "Harry fucked me, Liam. We fucked." Liam's eyes threat to leave his face as he stares at Louis in shock, "What does it mean when your boss fucks you, Liam?"

"This is Harry's first year running his parents business. I know as much as you do." 

Louis chuckles lightly, "So, what? I was a fun experience?" He shakes his head and breathes out, "He's married and he fucked me. He's no better than those rich disgusting men." Liam sighs and squeezes his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Louis. All of this is messed up."

"Tell me about it. I had no idea this is what the contract meant, Liam. If I had known I would never have signed it." Liam smiles sympathetically, "No one knows. Usually after the first party the servant leaves and receives a good payment so they keep their mouths shut about what happens here." Louis shakes his head angrily, "That's why he pushed that guy away from me, Evans. He got all possessive." 

Liam makes a face and pats his back, "I'm sorry man, I can't help you," Louis nods and hugs him, truly thankful for this conversation, "It's fine, Liam. Thank you." Liam smiles and starts walking inside but stops swiftly, "Louis?" His voice sounded worried so Louis turns to look at him with a frown, "Harry's wife is coming tomorrow."

Louis throws up the minute he reaches the bathroom.

He chooses to eat his dinner with Liam that night. When Louis stepped into the kitchen, Ellie offered to eat by his side with a few other employees but he can't bare to look at her, she was the one interviewing him for this stupid job after all. He knows his logic is flawed but he couldn't care less. He's no one to this people, plus, Liam's nice and quiet and Louis needs that tonight. 

Harry ate earlier, eyeing Louis everytime the blue eyed boy walked by him and it was too much. Too much tension and too much anger built up between them. He's considered leaving this job but he can't, his mum needs him and some sick part of him still wants to figure Harry out. That bastard. 

Liam tells him goodnight and leaves after a good forty five minutes of Louis ignoring him and it makes him feel even worse. He stays there anyway, at the kitchen table, playing with his fingers and staring at the wall. He hears movement behind him suddenly and his breath hitches when he turns around, "Harry." He's standing there, expressionless with his dark green eyes. Louis turns back around and brings his hands to his lap, shaking his head, "You scared the shit out of me."

Harry stays quiet but moves to sit beside him, staring ahead, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Louis nods and smiles softly, "It's fine." He hears Harry clear his throat and take a deep breath and Louis becomes nervous instantly, "What are you doing here, Harry? I thought you were in your room, or office, I don't know. Anywhere but here, with me." He whispers the last part. Harry laughs quietly, "Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep." His voice was soft and Louis wanted to melt, "I don't know what to say, Louis."

"Why did you have sex with me, Harry?" He eyes Harry's movements, his big hands clenched in a fist, "I don't understand any of this."

Harry sighs and takes Louis' hand in his gently, rubbing his thumb in his hand, "This is fucked up, isn't it?" Louis laughs softly, taking his hand in his, "Yeah, it is. It really is, Harry. Everything about this is fucked up. I'm just a normal guy you know? I'm 20 years old, I love pizza and football, sometimes I smoke when I'm nervous and I-" He stops, taking in the look Harry's giving him, "Harry, I'm lost here. You're hot and cold all the time, I know nothing about you, only that you're married. I didn't even know what the contract actually meant. I don't know a thing." Harry's hand feels tense in his as his green eyes fall on Louis' lips, "Who told you about the contract?"

Louis gulps nervously and avoids eye contact, "I can't tell you that, Harry." He breathes out, "But it's so fucked up, so disgusting. And I started to actually think about it and it made feel so sad, so frustrated...They chose me for this job, Ellie chose me to be fucked by some rich guy so he'd parten up with you. A trade. That's all I am here. That's why your wife didn't come because she matters more than I do." He sighs, squeezing Harry's hand, "I'm not even a human being, I'm just some fucking object." 

Harry gets up from his chair and signs for Louis to do the same which he does quietly, "What are you doing?" Harry pulls him closer, his hands grabbing his waist tightly, "Liam told you, didn't he?" Louis bites his lip and hugs him just as tight, "Please don't fire him." Harry laughs in his ear and sighs, "I won't. I don't know what I'm doing either, Louis. I'm just as lost as you are." He admits under his breath, "You're not an object and I didn't have sex with you because I could. I-" Louis stops him and stares at him, bringing a finger to his lips, "Don't say it."

Harry scoffs, "You don't even know what I was going to say." Louis sighs sadly and closes his eyes, "You're still married, Harry." He brings a hand to Harry's long hair and kisses his cheek, "And I'm just a servant."

Louis starts pulling away from their embrace but Harry pulls him in again and whispers in his ear, "I'm just a guy too, Louis. I might be an asshole and I might be young but fuck, I'm just as lost too. This isn't easy, alright? I'm 23 years old and I've got so much responsibility on my plate, so much shit that I don't care about. So many people in my life that I don't care about. You made me care since the moment I saw you." 

Louis stays quiet and wraps his arms completely around Harry's waist, listening to his heartbeat, "You didn't even know me Harry, I mean, you still don't." He whispers, nuzzling his nose on Harry's chest, "I thought you were a prick when we met." Harry laughs softly, brushing his fingers through Louis' hair, "What do you think about me now?"

"You're still a prick." Louis says easily, "But you're also so fucking beautiful, Harry." He looks up at Harry whose eyes are warm and soft, a small smile playing on his lips, "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Harry crashes their lips together and it feels so much more intimate than when they had sex, so much warmer and emotional and his heart is beating so loudly in his chest he's afraid Harry's going to hear it. He feels Harry's teeth pull on his bottom lip and he moans softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulls back after what feels like forever and pecks Harry's lips one more time, "I know she's coming tomorrow, Harry." He mumbles, lips brushing lightly against Harry's, "And I know this is wrong but you're so addicting. You make me so angry and sometimes I swear I hate you but I can't stop wanting you. I just can't. I don't understand why I let you touch me the way you do or kiss me the way you do," He whispers, taking Harry's lips in his, "Or fuck me the way you do."

Harry pulls him up as Louis wraps his legs around him, feeling Harry's hands on his bottom. Harry lies him down on the table and stares at him hungrily, his eyes dark and dilated, "You know, I skipped dessert today." Louis raises a brow and gasps, watching Harry unbutton his trousers and pulling them off of him, "Did you?"

Harry hums against his clothed cock, his breath leaving Louis a squirming mess underneath him as Harry pulls his cock out, "I'm gonna suck you off now." Louis doesn't have time to give the taller man a proper response. Harry's mouth envoltes him in its heat and Louis moans loudly, his hands pulling on Harry's hair tightly, "Oh my god, Harry." 

Harry smirks and looks up at him, eyes glossy and lips swollen and wet. Louis can't help but think that he looks so fucking perfect in this moment, with his cock in his mouth, "I'm so close, please." Harry sucks harder and takes him in his mouth, moaning around his cock, "Cum for me, Louis."

Louis cums undone, trembling and breathing heavily, reaching for Harry and begging him for a kiss. Harry kisses him hotly as he tastes himself in his mouth, "Fuck, Harry.." He whimpers, wanting to feel Harry's lips and his tongue again, again and again, "You're so infuriating." Harry laughs against his mouth and gives him one last kiss before he turns around and disappears for a few minutes. When he gets back he cleans Louis up and gets him off the table, slapping his ass roughly and kissing him stupid, "We should go to bed, Louis. It's 3 in the morning."

Louis sighs and rests his head on Harry's chest, "You're right, we should probably go." Harry hums and rubs his back softly, "Do you hum-" He stops, taking Louis' chin in his hand and forcing him to look at him in the eye, "Would you like to sleep with me?"

Louis turns bright red and smiles timidly, "I'd love to, Harry."

-

She's beautiful. 

Louis can't stop staring at her as she hugs the man he spent his night with. She seems happy and excited about seeing her husband, as she should, really, but Louis feels incredibly dirty. Everything feels painfully wrong. Harry locks eyes with him and gives him a small smile but Louis can't bring himself to do the same so he just nods and walks away from the patio silently, trying his best to act calm and collected about it to stop the tears forming in his eyes from falling. Harry's hers and he knows it but his heart tightens in jealousy nonetheless. He doesn't understand what he feels for the man, he just accepts it. He doesn't love him, he just really would like to be the one kissing him right now, like they kissed when they woke up cuddled up in Harry's bed. 

He sits at the kitchen table and curses himself for picturing in his head last night's events. The way they kissed and held each other tightly and the way Harry's mouth was one him. Louis is far gone, completely ruined. 

They come into the kitchen minutes later, Harry's arm around her and a wide bright smile on her face as she puts her bags down onto the floor, staring at Louis with an arched brow, "Never saw you here before." Louis grimaces and bites his tongue to stop himself from telling her to fuck off. He smiles politely, "Yeah, well, here I am."

She giggles and squeezes Harry's bicep, "I'm Kendall Styles, Harry's wife." Louis gulps and glances at Harry who's staring at the floor in discomfort, "I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm the new servant ma'am." She smiles, a glint of teasiness in her eyes as she walks closer to Louis, "So, are you enjoying your stay?" Louis raises a brow and sighs, "Yeah, well, could be worse." She eyes him and asks for a glass of wine without even sparing a look at Melanie, another employee Louis only talks to when necessary, "Did you know me and Harry have been together for 3 years?"

Louis' body stiffens and he stares at Harry with a pained expression, "I didn't know that no, congratulations ma'am." She smiles and nods, kissing Harry's cheek, "It's our anniversary today." Louis wants to vomit all over the kitchen table as he starts to feel the anxiety rushing in and his body trembling. Of course it's their anniversary today, it just makes fucking sense doesn't it?

"My parents and his are coming over to celebrate with us too, tonight. It's going to be great!" She says taking a sip from her wine and walking away to the nearest mirror, checking herself out. Louis stays still, fuming from ear to ear, "Anniversary, huh?" Harry sighs and tries to grab his hand but Louis slaps it away, "3 years, Harry, you've been with her 3 years and today is your anniversary." Harry says nothing and shakes his head, "I don't know what I'm still doing here."

With that said Louis walks to his room, leaving behind a very stressed out Harry and a very self obsessed Kendall Styles. 

He avoids Harry for the rest of the day while doing his chores around the house and doesn't go downstairs until dinner time since he agreed to eat with Liam again. He walks downstairs and is about to turn to the kitchen when he hears unfamiliar voices coming from the grand hall. He raises a brow and peeks quietly, seeing Harry hug a woman, who he can only guess is his mother, with his father smiling contently beside her talking to another man, Kendall's father apparently. He takes a breath and watches Harry's body language and how anxious and uncomfortable he looks. Louis wants to save him and kiss him until they see stars but he's also so fucking mad at him that he thinks a punch would make him snap out of it easier, "Louis, what are you doing?" 

"Christ, Liam. You scared the shit out of me." Liam looks at him apologetic, "What are you doing?"

"Does he look happy, Liam?" 

Liam stares at Harry for a moment and bites his lip, "Not really, no." Louis sighs shakingly, "Why is he still with her if he's not happy?" Liam shrugs and smiles softly, "Only he can tell you that." Louis rolls his eyes and stares longingly at Harry, wishing he could delete this empty feeling from his chest. 

"Let's just go, mister bodyguard." Liam chuckles and shakes his head, patting Louis' back, "You're a funny guy, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Like the mushroom fungi."

Their dinner is rudely interrupted by Kendall who looks stunning, no doubt. She's like a model, ridiculously beautiful. Behind her stands Harry and their parents and the atmosphere couldn't be better. Louis puts his fork down and sends Liam a look who just nods and puts his fork down right away. Louis clears his throat and forces a smile, "Would you like something, ma'am?"

Kendall smiles, "Oh my, I had no idea you were having dinner, Mr. Tomlinson." Fake concern clear as water, "I just wanted you to serve us some wine."

Harry opens his mouth but his father stops him, "We'll be on the patio, the weather is wonderful tonight." His father says, nodding at Louis curtly as they all walk out of the kitchen. Louis snickers and mocks Harry's father voice in his head. Fucking wanker.

"I have to go, Liam." The bodyguard sighs but nods anyway, "This is ridiculous, Louis. You're having dinner they know better than not to bother their staff on their breaks and Melanie is still available." Louis raises a brow, "What are you saying?"

"Something is up. I'm telling you something is not adding up." 

Louis serves them up nicely, not even bothering to talk to any of them, feeling Kendall's annoying stare any time he took a step. He's about to get back inside when Harry's father speaks up, making him stop in his tracks, "You had to go for a male servant, Harry?"

Harry stays quiet and looks at Louis very tirely, "I thought you understood." His father says, voice filled with disgust. 

"Ellie chose him." Harry says calmly, taking a sip from his wine, seemingly unbothered.

"She interviewed him but you've got a say in the matter. Your preferences." He spits out. 

Louis runs out of there quickly, feeling his heart in his throat and tears burning his vision. Harry's being closeted, jesus christ. 

"Liam?!" He calls out in a panic. Liam shows up quicker than he expected, panting, "Jesus, Louis. I thought you were dying." Louis shakes his head, wide eyed, "Harry's gay, Liam." He whispers to the bodyguard, "He's being closeted." 

Liam gasps and stares at Louis, "Well, he's obviously into men but I don't know what to say. I-"

"Liam?" He asks quietly.

"Hm?"

"I think I might be falling in love with him."

-

Kendall's all over him, attacking his neck with her teeth roughly and staring directly at Louis and it's only 9 in the fucking morning. Harry is emotionless, his eyes stuck on Louis' figure sadly. This all too much for Louis to handle, it really is. Harry looks so beautiful, he's so beautiful and so unhappy. It's so painful to watch. They haven't talked to each other properly since she got home and he's missing him so much, he had no idea he was already so attached to the man but staring at him now, with his big green eyes asking silently for help, Louis just wants to grab him and take him to bed, show him what love is really all about. 

He sighs and gives him a small smile, excusing himself from them as he walks to Harry's office, getting ready to clean it all up. He hasn't been here since his very first day and he's been avoiding it. This is where it started, this thing with Harry. Back then, he would have never thought he would be falling for Harry. He always found him attractive, obviously, but the guy was also his boss so he never thought this was ever possible. The way Harry touches him and the way he lets him do anything he wants to him, jesus, Louis never allowed anyone to ever touch him the way Harry does, to use him and abuse him and rail him up like he does. And he only wants Harry. 

He starts cleaning, singing quietly under his breath and comes across a few papers. He doesn't mean to read them but he's so curious about it he can't stop himself. Harry's songs, _Harry's lyrics_ and he feels himself melting and blushing slightly as he reads them. It's so good and he's sure it sounds even better when Harry sings it. 

"What do you think?" 

Louis gasps and puts the papers down, taking a deep breath and turning around with a shy smile playing on his lips. He's missed this voice, "Harry." He breathes out, "I love the lyrics." Harry smiles and walks forward, closing the door, "Yeah? You think it's good?"

Louis nods and steps forward, "I would love to hear you sing." Harry hums and walks closer to him, holding Louis' waist, "I missed you." It was soft and sincere and Louis couldn't up but lean into him, resting his head on Harry's chest, "I missed you too, Harry." 

They stay like this for a while, swinging and kissing each other softly. Louis think this is what heaven's supposed to feel like, it has to be. He pulls back slightly, staring up at Harry's eyes, "I really hate your father." Maybe hate was a strong word but he doesn't care, he despises the man. Harry sighs and hugs him tighter, "Yeah, me too." Louis smiles sadly at him and pecks his lips gently, "I missed your lips so much." Harry kisses him back just as gently,"I've missed you like crazy, Louis. This has been hell, I don't know what to do."

"Well... where is she now?" Louis asks quietly, rubbing Harry's chest, "She went shopping with her mum." Louis raises a brow and smiles cheekily, "I take it you weren't up for it." Harry laughs and shakes his head, "I'm up for you." Louis hums and steps back, grabbing one of Harry's songs, "Sing for me."

Harry blushes beautifully as he grabs the paper from Louis' hand, "You weren't supposed to find that, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis pouts and takes it from Harry again, "But I did, Mr. Styles, so, sing for me." Harry smirks and sits on his chair, bringing Louis to his lap, "I don't think you're ready for my beautiful, sexy voice, Louis Tomlinson." Louis rolls his eyes and glares at him, "I have a proposition." Harry arches a brow and hums for him to continue, "And what could that be?"

"If you teach me the melody, I'll sing with you." Harry seems surprised but smiles anyway, holding Louis' waist, "I think we could figure something out, love."

Love. Fuck, Louis' a sucker for pet names, especially coming out of Harry's mouth. He stares at the man, taking in all his features and sighs, "Harry?" 

"Hm?" 

"Did your parents make you marry her?" He asks quietly, feeling a bit scared that maybe he misread the situation. Harry sighs heavily and nods, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead, "Yes, they did. I mean, my dad, my mum's an angel for putting up with him." Louis hums in understandment and kisses Harry's neck, "Tell me your story." Harry laughs softly, "I thought you wanted to sing?" Louis smiles gently and brings a hand to Harry's cheek, "I do, after you tell me your story."

Harry sighs and bites his lip, "There's not much to tell, 4 years ago I decided to tell my parents I was gay, my mum took it well but my dad thought it was terrible for business since he apparently was expecting me to marry Kendall anyway. Kendall's parents are loaded and my dad needed to partner up with her father so they made a deal and she married me a year after. They all know, they just act like they don't. I'm the glue here, Louis. I'm keeping the business alive by being married to her and I don't even care about this fucking business. I think it's disgusting the way they treat servants, the way my own family has been treating human beings their whole lives. I'm exhausted."

Louis stares at him and feels his heart break for the man he grew to love so swiftly, "That's why you stopped Evans?" Harry rolls his eyes and clenches his fists, "I hate everything about "the trade"". He says, shaking his head, "But seeing him touch you drove me insane. I could never let that happen." Louis smiles and nods, intertwining his fingers with Harry's, "It felt really weird, all of it. The way he thought he owned my body. I was terrified."

Harry growls and bites Louis' neck, "Your body is mine."

Louis shudders and moves a bit to look at the man's eyes which were dark, he smiles softly, "Did I frustrate you? Like, those first few days we talked? The way you touched me?" Harry smiles and kisses him on the lips, "Well, I felt insanely attracted to you and I'm sure I abused my power on you and acted like you didn't have a choice but to do whatever I said and I'm sorry, Louis. I don't know what came over me. You were just so fucking beautiful and the way you talked to me acting like you owned this place was so endearing, I wanted to ruin you." Louis chokes on his spit and stares at Harry wide eyed, "I wanted you, Louis, but I knew I couldn't have you so, yes, I was frustrated, but it was never exactly your fault."

Louis kisses him hungrily and whimpers into Harry's mouth, "I think I love you, Harry. Nothing makes sense, but when I'm with you I-" Harry stops him and kisses him desperately, pulling him closer, "I think I love you too." Louis pulls back and rests his forehead on Harry's, noses bumping, "So, are you gonna teach me the melody?" Harry smiles and kisses his nose, patting Louis' leg lightly. Louis gets the message and gets up from his lap as he watches Harry grab a guitar stacked up on the corner of the office. 

Harry starts humming the melody in Louis' ear, hugging his waist from behind as Louis follows the lyrics written on the paper, trying to keep up. When they're satisfied, Harry starts playing his guitar, standing in front of Louis and they begin to sing to each other quietly and so romantically. Louis is definitely in love with the guy. The song is beautiful and Harry's voice is raw, deep and full of emotion and Louis doesn't understand how a man with a voice like this isn't famous. Well, famous for his voice. He grabs Harry's arm and takes his guitar as he starts to play one of his many songs, singing softly, Harry's eyes looking at him lovingly. 

"It's beautiful, Lou." Harry whispers as Louis puts the guitar down, "You're talented."

"You're talented, Harry. You should record these songs, sell them, sing them for the whole world to hear your voice." He replays, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry brings him into his arms and sighs, "You're the first person to know that they even exist." Louis arches a brow and bites his lip, "What would you like to be Harry? Like, what's your dream job?" 

"I'd love to be a songwriter or a singer." Louis smiles brightly, "Well, you're one hell of a songwriter and an even better singer." Harry shakes his head and smiles shyly, "Thank you, baby." Louis kisses him and bites his nose gently, "You're very welcome, baby."

-

Harry's parents show up again that night and Harry's a mess, Louis can tell. They got here right after Harry and Louis left the office, together. Harry's father looked displeased, Louis just wants him to fuck off. Harry's mum, though, she looks sad as she strokes Harry's cheek with her thumb. Louis comes up to them and serves them some wine feeling the tension in the air like he's a disease. Kendall is staring at him with a smirk on her face and Louis just wants to slap it out of her but he just smiles innocently at her and mouths _fuck off_. She gasps and her eyes widened. That's what you get, bitch. 

"So, Harry, how's business deals?" His father asks, glancing at Louis. 

Harry sighs and grabs a bite of his food, "Wonderful." 

"Baby, talk to us." His mum whispers, grabbing Harry's hand gently, "Please." Harry shakes his head, "I can't do that, mum. I'm the one taking care of things, it's my business and I know what I'm doing."

His father laughs darkly and sends him a look, "That's bullshit, boy. You're compromising our business with your little adventures." He says, pointing at Louis who is standing there anxiously, "You're married, have you forgotten?" 

Harry glares at him and glances at Kendall and then back at Louis, "No, I didn't forget. And I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall hums and brings her fingers to Harry's bicep purring, "I could make you remember who you really belong to, tonight."

Louis gulps and averts his gaze from the scene, feeling his chest tightening. He considers leaving but he's the one serving them tonight so he has no other choice than to endure this painful suffering. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry snaps, pulling away from her touch. Kendall sighs and smirks, "It seems that your little boy toy can't take this, baby. He looks so pale."

Harry looks at Louis immediately and his eyes soften, "Louis, you can go, I'll call Melanie." Harry's father shakes his head and glares at Louis, "Louis?" He snickers at Harry, "You're staying here, _servant._ I want to get to the bottom of this."

Harry sighs and looks at his mum who's looking at him with a sad worried look, "I don't know what you want me to say." Kendall laughs and squeezes his bicep, "How about you tell us about your little relationship with the servant?" 

Harry quiets down and bites his lip, "What are you talking about?"

She laughs and gets up, walking past Louis and eyeing him up down like he's a bug, "You've fucked him, Harry. Haven't you?" She snaps, bringing her hands to Harry's tense shoulders, "Look at you baby, do you need a massage? Maybe from Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry snaps her hands away and gets up from the chair swiftly, "You don't know what you're talking about." He hisses, running a hand through his hair, "I'm done here."

"No, you're not. You're going to fire this boy." His father demands, getting up from his chair, "Immediately." 

Harry shakes his head and hardens his stare, "No, I'm not." 

"I wasn't asking." His father hisses, stepping dangerously close to Harry's personal space, "Fire him, right now!" He shouts, "Or I swear I'll end you."

Louis' heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he stares at the scene before him and he starts to sweat frantly. He can't do this. He can't let this happen. He's so in love with him.

"I'm leaving." He says, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm leaving, you don't need to hurt him. I quit."

Harry opens his mouth to speak but Louis shakes his head and gives him a small smile, "It was a pleasure, it really was, Mr. Styles." 

He runs upstairs in tears with his breathing out of control and starts packing instantly.

He doesn't say goodbye, he hates goodbyes. 

\- 

He heads straight to Doncaster.

The weather is slightly warmer over here and he's missed this but not as much as he misses Harry right now. He can't stop thinking about him, about the way his eyes looked when Louis said he'd quit. Fuck, he was certain he was going to marry this boy, he really was. Everything just feels right with him, they just fit. 

And he doesn't even have his number, how ridiculous is that?

He stares at his sisters playing in his backyard, his mum beside him with a small relaxed smile on her face. She looked beautiful even if she was becoming weaker by the second. She didn't question him when he showed up at the front door, just hugged him as he cried and Louis' so thankful for her. He's so lucky to have such a caring mother, he really is.

"Louis?"

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at her with a small smile, "Yes, ma?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Louis sighs and shakes his head, looking down at the ground, "Mum I-" His mum sends him a look, "No, Louis. Talk to me." Louis sighs and bites his lip, "I fell in love with him." It was simple and it was honest and it hurt so deeply. His mum sighs and brings him into her arms, "You fell in love with who?" Louis sniffles as a tear fell, "With Harry, my boss."

She makes a noise but squeezes him nonetheless, "Does he love you back?" Louis nods and squeezes his eyes shut, "But we can't be together, ma. He's married and he's supposed to be straight." His mum shakes her head and scoffs, "He's married?" Louis sighs and looks at her, "Not like that, he doesn't love her. He was forced into it." She hums and kisses Louis' cheek, "Why did you leave, though?"

"His father was threatening him. Well, he wanted Harry to fire me but Harry refused so his father flipped and told him he would end him and I felt too guilty and out of place so I decided to quit."

"Oh baby" She coos, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"I really love him, mum. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love him."

-

He gets an email from Ellie that night with his payment and he wants to scream. He ignores it, and brings the covers to his face, sighing sadly. Soon after, his phone buzzes again and he gets another email from Ellie with a link attached. He raises a brow and clicks on it and it's Harry singing his song and playing his guitar on youtube. He looks tired but he's smiling anyway. Louis thinks he looks gorgeous and he's so proud of him. He doesn't understand why Ellie sent him this but he's grateful. 

He falls asleep to Harry's voice and a proud heart. 

When he wakes up he checks his phone again and there's another email from Ellie. He opens it and gasps immediately. Harry. Harry email him. His heart almost leaves his body as he reads nervously. 

Louis, 

I know you didn't say goodbye because you didn't know how and I know you left to protect me but I'm done here, I can't do this anymore. It's been three years of hiding and I'm tired. I left her and my dad disowned me but it's alright because I've been working on my music and it's all coming together, I've got some people interested in me and in my songs and I just wanna thank you. This was all you. You did this. You made me brave and I love you. I'm in london at the moment, please come meet me.

I love you,

Yours truly, Harry

Louis sobs loudly and stares at the address Harry left at the end of the email and smiles tearfully. He's so in love with him. 

\- 

"Harry?" He shouts as he enters the café, "Harry?"

His breath gets caught in his throat as a pair of green eyes lock with his, "You came." 

The world stops it seems and it's only them in this quiet little place. London is usually gloomy and cloudy but today the sun shines just for them. Harry's smiling at him with his big green eyes and Louis melts. He's so beautiful. 

"Of course I came." He breathes out, walking towards his lover with a big grin plastered on his face, "I couldn't pass out the opportunity of hearing you sing in this place." He points out at a poster with Harry's face on it, "Look how cute you look. Harry Styles, today, at 10pm." He mocks fondly. 

Harry reaches for his waist and smiles, "I'm gonna kiss you now, Mr. Tomlinson."

"I think you should, Mr. Styles." Harry smirks and brings his lips to Louis', kissing him gently and lovingly, only pulling away to tell him he loves him and Louis feels like flying, "I think -" He breathes, "I think you should come to my place." Harry raises a brow and takes Louis' bottom lip in his teeth, "Should I?"

"Definitely." 

"I think you should be my boyfriend, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry whispers, pecking his lips one more time. Louis sighs contently and nuzzles his nose into Harry's, "I think I'd be okay with that."

"You think?" Harry snickers teasingly, kissing his neck.

"Oh, I'm definitely okay with that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
